The hospital
by Kieko Rose
Summary: After being suck in a hospital six friends will have to struggle to find their way out without being killed. Taito, JyouMimi. Warnings:Violence, gore, and Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

The Hospital

Taichi, Yamato, Sora: 18

Jyou: 20

Mimi: 17

Warning: AU which means the characteristics may be changed a little bit.

Taito, Mimi/Jyou

Warning: some violence, gore, and Yaoi.

Taichi looked at the pile of suitcases by the front door. There are six suitcases of different sizes and colors. Of course Mimi's suitcase was bright pink but at least she did not bring four suitcases like the last vacation. The other vacation did not end very well. Sora lost her suitcase, Jyou had to stay home to take an exam, and Takeru got sick. Mimi had a good time though…she found this attractive guy and spent the whole weekend talking to him, most likely harassing him. But that must have been four years ago.

Taichi turned to the kitchen and watched as Sora and Mimi is making some sandwiches for the long journey. Sora was making some delicious ham sandwiches with her own special recipe and Mimi was making turkey sandwiches which were equally as good. Of course Yamato was making a salad for lunch which was filled with lettuce, mushrooms, cheese, carrots, bacon strips, tomatoes and celery. He finished off the salad with ranch dressing. This lunch was bound to be delicious. Jyou was cutting up some bread for lunch and packed it in a cooler as well as some butter. Then he grabbed the sandwiches and the salad and added it in the ice chest. The only thing left that we need is soda. Even though Mimi has a wide selection of soda everyone chose good classic coke. After all the food was packed in the ice chest and packed their suitcases in Mimi's car it was four a.m. They where supposed to leave at five a.m. so they had a decision to leave right now or wait an hour. If they leave early they could miss traffic but the hotel may not be ready for them. They decided wait an hour and play some basketball. Since there were six of them they divided the teams evenly leaving Mimi, Sora, and Yamato (S.M.Y.) on one team and Taichi, Jyou, and Izzy (T.J.I.) on the other. The game was very lighthearted but it pretty pathetic knowing that half the people did not know how to play the game. In the end S.M.Y. team won which was not surprising because Izzy and Jyou sucked. Sora and Mimi started to do a little victory dance doing a cheer about how their team was better than Tai's. Yamato just stood back and watched but smiling contently. After all it is not every day that he wins a game against Taichi. Taichi just smiled down a Jyou and Izzy before nodding to Yamato as if to say good game. Sora and Mimi was still doing a stupid cheer around the court.

Taichi noticed that since Mimi moved to America she became a whole new person. She seems more confident, more content, and more adventurous. She had invited her closest friends to America for the summer for free. She told them that she really wanted to see them again, she even introduced them to some of her friends in America who where very interesting but hip. About three weeks prior to the rest of them returning to Japan she asked them if she could take them on a little adventure. She said that she saw a really pretty building that she thought they would like. She said that it is in Louisville Kentucky. That is why they had woken up so early in the morning because the trip could take a good day to reach the building which Mimi still would not tell them the name of the building. She did say that she had crossed near the building while taking a cross country trip though America. She had insured everybody that they would love it because it is part of America's history. The six teenagers started getting into the minivan arguing about what seat everyone should get which seemed like it was impossible for the arguing to stop. Finally everyone got the seats worked out with Mimi in the driving seat, Sora next to her, Jyou and Izzy behind them, and Taichi and Yamato in the rear. Mimi smiled at the road as she begin to tell Sora about this cute boy she met at school. "He is the most gorgeous guy you would ever meet. (Other than Jyou of course). He is very strong, he has a beautiful tan, and he dresses really good. You just have to meet him Sora you would love him…Izzy shut up!" Mimi spilt after catching Izzy mocking her. Izzy, Jyou, and Sora all laughed about the joke and even Mimi started to laugh with them.

Taichi set at the back of the van and frowned he felt so apart from everyone else as if he had just been diagnosed with a contiguous disease and sent to an isolation center. He looked over at Yamato. He was listening to music a little too loudly and was reading a book. Taichi leaned down to see the title of the book._ The House__isn't that that boring movie about depressed women or was that the hoes? The Hole? The Hours that was what that movie was so what is that book about…"_

"Yamato…Yamato?" Taichi said poking Yamato lightly in the arm. Yamato made a sound and turned to Taichi and mouthed a what.

"What you reading?" Taichi asked smiling.

"I'm reading The House it is a story about a haunted house and about the gateway to hell or something like that. The other thing I know is that _God_ is dead and the _devil _is alive." Yamato said before going back to the book. Taichi mourned quickly.

"Why did you bring a book with you when you knew you will be around friends?" Taichi mumbled.

"Because I was smart enough to notice that the car ride will be long and therefore made sure I have plenty of things to do." Yamato replied looking back at his book, "if you want something to do why don't you chose one of my books to read?"

"How many books did you bring with you?" Taichi said amazed. For Taichi Yamato reading was one thing but Yamato bringing more than one book in the car with him made him sound greeky.

"I have just a couple of books with me. Here take a look." He tossed the bag to Taichi who caught it and looked in the bag. There must have been around ten books in there. All big, thick, and heavy books. He pulled out one book at a time and discovered a repeated theme in the books. All horror books, more precise all haunted house horror books. He also discovered that four of the books where from the same author John Saul. He then pulled out the skinniest book called Hell House but the summary in the back did not make the book seem interested at all. He noticed another trend in Yamato's books they are all in English. That is what Taichi could not understand there were plenty of scary haunted house horror books in Japan so why did Yamato always have to have his books imported from the United States. He reached deep in the bag without looking and pulled up a very old book. This book must have been written before the 1960s. The cover was slightly ripped and very old gold trimming seems to be falling apart. But the title seems to stick out still The Haunting of Hill House. He looked back at Yamato and poked him slowly on the arm. Yamato shot his head up at Taichi angrily.

"Jesus Taichi I'm trying to read my book. Will you please let me continue reading my book?" Yamato said feeling pissed. Taichi smiled at Yamato before looking down at the book Yamato is reading. It must be one damn good book…

"Yamato you seem pretty involved in that book and I was wondering what is so intriguing about the book." Taichi said still smiling happily knowing that he was ignoring Yamato.

"I already told you that it is about a haunted house. What more do you need to know!" Yamato replied to Taichi starting to get mad.

"I want to know what else is there to the story. What makes that book different then the book I'm holding?" Taichi said innocently. Yamato took the book from Taichi and examined the book.

"The book you were holding deals with more about the psychology of a haunted house. It explains how different people respond to haunted houses The main woman started to expect the house was haunted because she needed to believe that the house was haunted. Every since she was a child she was taking care of her dying mother, it got so bad that she quit school. She never believed that she was anything special or loved or even important. Then in that house called Hill House she thinks that dead children are asking her to help them and she felt important for the first time. The other characters only help her to gradual go insane. It is really a powerful book and is a well written book that is nice to read. It is a classic horror book. It is not like the modern haunted house books and movies which seem to be about sex and violence. In that book everything is simple."

"The book I'm reading today is a "typical" haunted house novel. I mean it could be very violent at times and the subject is kind of hard to read sometimes. The book is very weird apparently there is a black two story house in the middle of nowhere and it is the gateway between life and "the other world" otherwise the dead. In the house there is a girl who tempts people to sleep with her and if you do (man or woman) than your soul will forever be hers and she will kill you. She is nicknamed the devil and the butler of the house is called God because he is the good and protects the alive family. While the dead started escaping and dancing Indian dolls come to life and the dead is talking in the streets it is a powerful book. I just got to the part where the devil just killed off God and the people trapped in the house got sent to different time periods trying to save their deceased relatives from making the same mistake. It could get a little confusing at times but it is very good." Yamato finished picking back up his book and started to read again. Taichi stared at Yamato before looking back at the book in his hands. Yamato really sold the book. I mean I really want to read this book. Then again Yamato always made thing appealing, he makes everything sound fun and exciting and good even if it sucked. I guess that is what is so great about him even if he is in the most depressed mood he still can lighten up somebody else's mood.

Taichi decided to read the book and he barely noticed how much time flew until Mimi stopped for lunch. They stopped at a nice park with a children play place. It was windy and everybody's hair was moving in every direction. It was a beautiful park with flowers just about blooming. Jyou took Mimi into his arms and they started to slow dance in the middle of the park holding hands, kissing. It was really a beautiful sight everyone can see how much they both loved each other. Mimi's long sandy blond hair got tangled in Jyou's blue hair and her beautiful white dress sprinkled like diamonds in the sunlight. Jyou hugged her tighter, never wanting to let her go. She was his diamond and he was her prince. Jyou could never love anyone as much as he loves her. She is amazing, smart, and gorgeous. What more could a guy ask for?

Sora watched the couple dancing and smiled. How wonderful it would be if she could love someone that much. Of course she knows who she likes but would he love her back? She has been hitting on him for the last three weeks trying to hint to him that she loved him but so far he does not seem like he got the message. Maybe he did and he does not love her back. Maybe he is sick of her and will never talk to her again. She sat down on the picnic basket and put her head on top of her legs. She looked to her best friend, with his best friend, and with him. The three of them playing on the playground, on a children playground. While more like Taichi and Izzy is, Yamato is just sitting in front of a willow a book resting on his knees. Taichi and Izzy seem to be racing over who can swing the highest. She couldn't help but smile at how childish both of them looked right now but then her eyes locked on to Yamato who seems to be watching the two boys also. Their eyes met for a minute she smiled nicely at him. About two years ago she was in love with him, I mean really loved him. He was her pride and joy, her celebrity who seems to only love her. At first everything was great, they kissed, they hugged, and they made love. She loved it when they made love, it always was wonderful. In all he was the perfect person who she always knew he would be while they where dating. Then Sora realized that although she loved him with all her heart he did not think of Sora in the same way. That was when she broke up with him…

_FLASHBACK_

Sora sat up in bed and picked up her underwear sliding them on. After she put her underwear on she crawled over to Yamato her breasts bouncing slightly. He smiled at her as he kissed her kindly on her lips. She laid down on him and started playing with his long hair.

"Yama, um I was thinking we have been together for a full year now and I'm wondering if you will tell your fans that we are a couple yet?" Sora asked lovely. She was surprised when Yamato got off the bed and pulled on his boxers.

"Sora something happened today that threw me off guard a little." He whispered.

Sora looked at Yamato "What do you mean something happened…did you kiss someone?"

"No not at all…it's just that one of my close friends told me that the person loved me and asked me if I felt the same way. I told that person that I was with Sora so I would not tell the person if I loved that person or not. Then the person told me that it was okay… that the person knew I did love that person but could not admit it because I was with you. That conservation was not the only thing that threw me off balance. I realized after that person left that I did love that person. Then you came here in a seductive manner and we ended up having sex. Still I can't believe that the person loves me back. What I'm I going to do now?" Yamato sat back on his bed and looked up at Sora. Sora thought everything over before coming up to Yamato and putting her arms around him.

"If you love that person than you should go with that person." Sora finally said gloom threatens to overcome her senses.

"Do you really mean it Sora?"

"How can I deny that person from getting you when you convinced to me that you loved that person. Now go and tell him how you feel." Sora said pushing Yamato off the bed and turned the door. Even if she wanted to scream, cuss, and break everything in his room she had to let him go. He wanted to be free…

"Why do you think that it is a boy that I love?" Yamato asked an inch away from the door. All Sora needed to do was pull Yamato back in the room and he will be hers forever. But somehow she couldn't bring herself to pull him back. She knew that she loved him so much that she is able to let him go.

"Because I know the person who told you. I…I convinced him not to tell you because I loved you, I love you Yamato. I love you more than you would ever know. I guess he told you anyways and I'm surprised that I'm not furious. Don't get me wrong I'm pissed but I don't want to hurt you guys. I'm just happy that you are giving a chance with him. He really loves you probably as much as I do. So go to him right now. Don't waste another second. Tell Taichi that I had to let you go. Tell him to love you, take care of you, and always protect you. I hope you guys last forever. Just don't forget I will forever love you." Yamato came up to Sora and gave her one more kiss before running out of the apartment, away from her.

_END FLASHBACK_

What really sucks is that she still loved him. But something told her that he did not love her anymore. He moved on so why couldn't she. Probably because he was perfect in her eyes, she bet that he was perfect in Taichi's eyes now. She looked back at Yamato who had put his book away and was know watching Izzy and Taichi race. He smiled warmly before turning to look at Sora. There eyes clicked and Sora was blinded with memories of their past, every kiss, every touch, every time they had sex. She noticed that Yamato smiled at her and she wondered if those memories ever crossed his brain. Or did Taichi steal his complete heart, throwing away all memories with any old lover from his brain. Was Yamato completely Taichi's now? Do Yamato and Taichi have great sex just like when Yamato and Sora had sex? Did Taichi wow Yamato? There are so many questions that Sora wished was answered. But looking back at Yamato and Taichi does she really need to know such personal information?

Sora was still thinking about her problem when they reached the state of Kentucky. Sora looked back in the van Izzy was rolled up in a ball sound asleep, Jyou was looking into his medical book, and in the back **they** where asleep with Yamato resting his head in Taichi's lap. Mimi noticed that Sora was looking back and she whispered her name.

"Sora, do you want to know where we are going?" She asked with a small smile on her face.

"Yeah."

"Good. Have you ever heard of horse racing before?" Mimi teased

"No not really, why?"

"Horse racing is a gambling sport that we have in America. We bet money on a horse and if the horse wins we would win a lot of money. I got us balcony seats to watch it which is very hard seats to get."

"What if we don't want to gamble?"

"You don't have to gamble plenty of people go to horse races just to watch the action. If that doesn't excite you than you will be happy to hear I also got us seats for the big rodeo which is a very exciting."

"That sounds like fun I suppose."

"It does not sound good yet but once you go to these activities you will love them. It is better than it sounds trust me. Remember I was the valley girl of the group. I mean god I was useless in the digiworld. A big pain in the ass! But after I moved to America I decided that it was time to change. I decided that I needed to try new experiences to help define who I really am. Before I moved to America my mom told me how to dress, more to behave, who I can hang out with, she controlled my whole life. I decided when I

moved that I needed find who I am. So I started to go to more places: waterparks, rodeos, horse racing tracks, Broadway plays, concerts, and parties, basically anywhere. What I realized about myself is that I hate parties but I love rodeos. I love the animals in rodeos. I actually have been working at a farm for the last year."

Sora was shocked to hear that, Mimi actually working and on a farm. Are you joking? You are working at a farm?"

Mimi laughed "Yes at first I was terrible at it. I broke every single nail I have and I was disgusted when my boss told me to pile out poop but then I started to notice how important the job is. People eat animals on farms do you know what would happen if people did not clean out pens. The animals will be sitting, laying, and standing in poop. No one would want to eat something that has been covered in poop. So I started to take the job seriously. Now I'm in charge of feed rations for the entire animals which mean I get a lot of money. But it is very rewarding job and it had changed me completely. Don't get me wrong Sora I still love to shop and dress up but now I actually have other things to do."

Sora smiled at Mimi and noticed the change. Mimi looked alive. That was what changed about her. "So how are Jyou and you doing?"

"We are doing very well. Next year he is planning to move to America and finish his education here. This is great because that means we are moving in together." Mimi squealed looking back to Jyou who smiled back at her.

"So you guys are getting serious then?" Sora asked.

"Yeah we are getting serious in fact if you want to know we had finally had sex." Mimi said.

"And how was it?" Sora teased

"Oh my god it was a magical experience. It was like heaven."

"See I told you sex feels great."

"Yes but I never believed you

At this point both girls begin to laugh together. Mimi was just going to turn around a curve when a person jumped in front of the car screaming for help. Mimi turned her wheel very sharply but it was too late. She hit the person and his head smacked against her window. The person slid off the window leaving blood, large amounts of it on the windows. She could not see she twisted the wheel sharply and felt the car tip over. The car hit with a powerful impact that it sounded as if someone had just been shot. The

last thing she remembered before she passed out was rounds of laughter.

Okay this is how this will work. This story is kindly a mixture of digimon (duh) and Saw. It is like saw because it will involve some since of torture in it. I have not yet

thought about what the tortures will be. So my friend gives me a cool option I want to know what you will like to see in this story and to what character. It could be anything something happy, sad, and scary. Or what you don't want to happen. The reason I'm asking is because I'm doing a pull about what people do and do not want to see in a fic containing some terror. Please nothing really gross though.


	2. Chapter 2

This is chapter two of the story and this chapter is all about Mimi

Warnings for this chapter: Nothing much just a brief mentioning of blood and injections

Chapter 2: Mimi

The first thing she saw when she awoke was a door. A thick, metal, heavy door that seems impossible to move. Mimi got up on slippery feet and tried to go to the door but somehow could not make it to the door. Something stopped her, something really heavy stopped her. She knew that she must have been bound but it was too dark to be able to see anything. Also she couldn't help but to think that she has a concussion. Her head was pounding and her eyelids felt so heavy. But she shook the thought from her mind; she has to find a way out of here…wherever she is.

She could feel herself falling to the floor in pure exhaustion. She does not even know if she had any injuries from the car incident. She did not know where her friends where. Are they all alive? Are they dead? Are they hurt? Are they dying? Is she dying? These thoughts where crashing down upon her, they made her feel like gravity is squeezing her into the hard cement floors of her prison cell. She sat there on her knees trying to stay awake, trying to figure out a way out of here. If she did would she try to find her friends or would she simply save herself and forget about them?

_God what if I don't make it out of here? What if I die here in this room? Cell? Who moved us into this building? Will they harm us? Do they want to rape me? Oh god I have to get out of here but I can't. God girl don't fall asleep now remember what Jyou said about concussions? If you get a concussion and fall asleep you can fall into a coma and possibly die. How long do I have to stay awake for? Half a day, a full day? God I would never know how long I would stay awake for because I don't have any clocks. And even if I do I wouldn't be able to view it because the room is pitch dark. Then again maybe there is a window in the room and in the daytime the room will light up with light. Then again it could be daytime now. It could be any time in the day, hell I'm not even sure what day it is. Is it still the same day? Has a day passed or has it been more than a day? Jesus we could have been here for a while now. We could've been in here for three weeks and we would never know. _She thought as her mind raced though whole scenarios of what could have happened and what could be happening right now to her friends.

She did not realize that she shut her eyes until she opened them. She looked around slowly. She still did not have any ideas why she is here. She still felt exhausted but she had to stay awake. She did not to go into the coma, did not want the chance of her dying. She was about to draft back into her thoughts again when she heard a noise. It was soft at first. A scraping noise followed by footprints. As it got nearer she could hear someone humming. She held her breathe and looked around…it was still pitch black. Was that person in the room with her or outside the room? Is it a good guy or a bad guy? Her thoughts where interrupted when she heard a door open. She twisted her eyes around and stared in horror as the metal door slowly opened.

"Hello this is the police! If anyone is in here speak now!" A voice shouted.

She felt so happy to know she was safe. "Help I'm in here. HELP!"

She saw a figure go inside the room and turn a little flashlight on. She smiled when she saw the light; even though the light was small any light was comforting at this moment. She could hear the police man cursing as he tried to find a light switch. Finally he found the light and turned it on. Sweet light covered the room making everything seem better, safer. She smiled at the police man before looking at long heavy chains around her ankles. That is why she couldn't make it to the door.

"Miss, are you hurt in any way?" The policeman asked slowly looking for something to break the chains with.

"I think I have a concussion but other than that I think I'm fine." She mumbled feeling like she is going to pass out. The police man turned to look at her for a minute picking up a heavy hammer and admiring the tool.

"Miss doesn't fall asleep. Stay conscience. I will get you out in a minute until then keep talking to me. Tell me about your family." He ordered

"My father is a manager of the top fashion industry. My mother was his first client believe it or not. My mother was street poor but someone believed that she had enough beauty to become a fashion model. While she walked into the building and they asked her to get changed into a tight outfit so she had to undress infront of the manager and he loved her body. In the end they ended up marrying about a year after my mother first started modeling for him. About six months after that they learned they where going to have a baby. My father and mother loved me from the start did you know that it was because of me that they started making baby clothes. They said that they want their little angle wearing the best clothes possible. I was a big deal for my parents; see the doctor told them that they couldn't have children. So my parents were so proud when they heard they were having a baby, a girl baby at that. They went all out in baby supplies before I was born. Even brought a $400 crib for me. Oh god I miss them so much. I love them so much and I never tell them that anymore. Once I get out of here I'm going to hug and kiss them and spend the whole day with them."

She felt herself being lifted off the floor. She heard the heavy chains hit the floor. She is free… she can go home and see her family again. She was still wobbly on her feet so he helped her walk. She noticed once she got outside the room that they were walking in a hallway, she also noticed that they were many rooms located in this hallway and she couldn't help but believe that she was in a hospital. She looked at the policeman slowly and asked "Are we in a hospital?"

The police laughed kindly. "Kind of, in a way yes and in other ways no."

It didn't take a rocket scientist to realize that Mimi was confused. The police officer cleared his throat and tried again. "This used to be a hospital, a pretty good darn one too. But it was shut down about twenty years ago. About three years ago some gangs decided to make this their fort and in this fort they would torture, rape, and then murder victims of all races and sexes. This had turned into a torture chamber. Luckily we got a call from a source saying that they thought they spotted a gang around here and we got here in time to stop them from raping and murdering a poor soul." The police said.

"What did that person look like? Because I have friends who I expect to be here too." Mimi said looking around at each door. Any of those doors his friends could be in, so why wasn't the police looking.

"The person was blond I believe I wasn't there when the other policemen stopped them. I was in another part of the building searching for victims. I believe we found at least thirty."

"Then why don't we see anybody in the hallways. I thought at a scene of a crime policemen are all over the place. But the whole place seems empty expect for us." Mimi said looking around again. Her gut feelings told her something was not right about this. That something fishy was going on and she should not trust the policemen.

"Sorry but you were the last one to be found. The other policemen are helping the other thirty people to a safe place. I will take you in my car to the nearest city where we arranged a room for you."

After that they both were silent walking down the long hallway Mimi was about to think this hallway would never end when she finally saw the front door. She began to smile to herself, yes she is going home but then he led her down another passage way.

"Hey wasn't the door back there. Aren't we going to the city?" She asked confused.

He just laughed again and continued down the path, she tried to break lose of him but he wouldn't let go of her. She then noticed that the police badge was fake. He was not a real police officer.

"Let go of me. Help someone help me. HELPPPPPP." She screamed at the top of her lungs as she continued to try to break free from his painful grip. In one quick moment she tried to take a chance of running when he snapped her wrist. She screamed again loudly as the pain echoed throughout her body. He grabbed her by her broken wrist and continued dragging her to a small room in the back. of the building. She screamed as she saw a little table in the middle of the room.

_Shit they are going to rape me. _She said in her mind unknown that she echoed the words out loud. She heard someone laugh, the laugh was deep and hallow, and she screamed louder.

"Pretty, we are not going to rape you." A deep voice said to the scared girl.

"You are not?" Mimi asked after a minute. Were they playing a trick on her, are they serious?

"No we have something else in mind for you." Another voice said with a thick French accent.

"Something worse then rape!" The third guy said smiling happily, his greasy shoulder-length hair tickling his thin neck. To Mimi he seemed the most threatening of the group, something about him screamed psychopath. She also noticed how the other two guys, although more muscular than the third guy, seems to feel terrified of him. The third guy smiled down at her as the second guy handed him something. Something sharp, something heavy, something horrifying. Fear washed over her as she looked at the room. White sheets, white walls, white bed, even her clothes were white.

The second guy took her arms and put them in chains and she jumped when she heard the chains lock. She felt someone spread her legs apart. _Lairs!_ She cried in her mind. But no one tried to pull down her underwear. Her eyes widened when she heard big bam. She tried to move her legs but couldn't. They were all chained up. She started to shake when she heard heated whispers next to her. She heard everything, knew what they were going to do with her and she knew she was powerless to stop them. She couldn't do anything to protect herself for what she knew was going to happen. It was already too late.

She heard water running somewhere on her left and she moved her head to look. It was from a sink. The third guy seemed to be washing his hands hard for about one minute before putting on latex gloves, likes doctors wear. For fear returned when she saw a needle. It was connected to some sort of empty bag. The only thing she could think of was that they were taking some blood. But why did they want some of her blood, to run some experiments on?

The first person took about two pints of blood from her. Of course two pints of blood is not a good amount of blood to be taken out. She was very dizzy and everything was out of focus but somehow she could still see the third guy sticking another needle into a liquid, she could still feel the pain when the needle was injected into her arm, and she could still hear the "doctor" trying to comfort her. Telling her she did a good job and that she was very brave. She was too weak to respond though and she felt her eyelids close.

When she opened them again she was back in the little room. She sat up shakily and looked around it again. She needed to find a way out of here but nothing seems to be able to help her escape. And she felt so miserable and…and…sick. That was what she felt like. A sick kitten away from everyone she ever liked or loved. She needs her family and friends so bad. She misses them so much a she wondered what they are doing right now. Are they here…have they escaped. Or worse are they died? Did those bastards kill them all? And Jyou, her boyfriend is he still alive? She loves him so much and she prayed for the first time in three years that Jyou is both alive and away from this place. He protected her from so much and now…they may never see each other again. They may never get married, never have a child, and never die together from old age. He means everything to her and even though Jyou is so much older than her she loved him. When they first went out Mimi's parents put up a big fight, because Jyou was so much older but they clamed down. Mimi's parents started to ignore the whole age problem and instead started to notice how much they love each other.

Now nothing else matters expect survival. The need to survive outdoes any kind of feelings. Right now she needs to protect herself and then, and only then, will she start to worry about her friends…and Jyou. Right now she matters and no one else does. If she lives and no one does then she will feel guilty after she escapes but she will not die.

But god…she felt sick.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­+

Sorry this chapter is kind of short I promised that the next chapter will be longer though.

Oh, anyone want to guess what Mimi was injected with.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3-Circles_**

Warning: I changed my mind people will die in this story, will some of the main characters will die. So be forewarned. Every other warning still stands. This chapter focuses on Taichi's point of view and his character is a little AU. Also Mimi is back in here, I was debating whither to kill her or not but decided against it, at least for now. Enjoy this chapter it took too long to actually finish. I was almost finished with the chapter on the home computer but my father put in a bigger memory patch and it wiped out everything on my computer. So this chapter is not precisely how it was supposed to be but whatever. Future Warning: Next chapter will have some violence as well as torture.

Enjoy the chapter and respond please. Also please no flaming. Please don't focus only on the faults in this story but focus on what's good about the story. Also I know that I'm bad at grammar so no need to point it out to me.

* * *

Chapter three-Circles

He could not remember where he was, he couldn't remember how he got here, and most importantly he could not remember why he is not alone. He blindly felt someone laying next to him; he could hear the small echoing of rapid breathes. He knew that the person was either having a terrible nightmare or that the person is very ill. He suddenly imagined Yamato but shook it out of his mind. He would not fall into depression again. Yamato was fine, he had to be. In fact he hardly thought that they were in the same room. But still some one was in the room, and Taichi wished with all his heart that it would be Yamato. If not Yamato than Sora or Izzy, anybody would work. All he wanted was one of his friends here to keep him sane.

The breathing was becoming more rapid and louder with each second. Taichi put his hands over his ears trying desperately to shut out the breathing but it did not seem to make any difference. Taichi could feel his heart pounding, could hear his own breathing increasing. In his mind a terrible image floated across him making him panic more. The awful image of a zombie standing over Taichi ready to rip his guts out at any minute did not help Taichi relax at all. He turned his body slowly to where he thought the breathing was coming from but it was too black to see anything. He would have spoken but he was frightened about what the creature is and what it could do. He waited a minute trying to determine if he should risk the chance speaking or if it was better to stay silent. In the end he realized that he would regret not trying to reach out to the creature. He does not want to die in this hell without knowing who is stuck sharing this cell.

"Hello? Hello? Is somebody here?" He spoke and waited for a response, any response. He received none. He tried again, this time a little more clearly, a little more loudly. But instead of getting any kind of vocal response from the wheezing creature he heard the sharp creaking of a door opening from somewhere in the distance. Taichi realized with a nauseous feeling that the meaning of the noise came from outside the cell and he doubted that creature was someone hoping on saving him.

He could not focus more on the matter when the door was slammed open and a loud aggressive voice yelled.

"Jesus Kard, he is still alive. He actually made it though the night." His voice reminded Taichi of a cowboy, thick with the western accent.

"So he had, I guess we have to try harder next time don't we?" The second voice said. He sounded more like one of those people who act all proper like but you can sense that something is not right about him. But immediately Taichi can tell that both people were male.

"So what should we do tonight with him?" first guy said. The second guy just laughed loudly at that comment.

"Tonight I believe that we have a surgery with a very pretty Japanese girl."

"MMM…what are planning to do with her?"

"There will be a double surgery today. It will be one of our first masterpieces."

Taichi listened though out the conservations only picking up that a Japanese girl is in serious trouble. Fear sank deep inside Taichi as Taichi realized that they were probably talking about one of his friends. Mimi or Sora? Double surgery…surgery, what were they planning to do. Are they planning to cut into the girl, torture the girl?

All of the sudden Taichi jerked his head toward the two people. They were talking about them and the accident, the accident that caused him to be trapped here.

"You were really lucky that no one else was on that street. You could have been caught; you could have blown the whole experiment. Also, out of all the cars that stopped at the store why did you chose that car?" The second guy asked.

"They are all young, beautiful people. They will be easy to kill. Easy to control!"

The other guy paused for a moment before asking in a frightened voice, "Jesus you are planning to kill these kids aren't you/ Think about all the deaths you already caused and some of the things you did to torture your victims. Alex I can't take it anymore, I can't take all the screams that I have to hear. Sometimes I believe your dead victims are following me, sometimes I hear them whispering to the darkness of the night. Alex I'm going insane, I can't help you anymore. I can't do this anymore; I can't keep torturing people anymore. I'm starting to see things again. Three men staring at me, at home, at night, right now. Do I'm throwing up blood Alex, I'm starting to see things that no sane men should see, and I fear that death is creeping up on me."

"Don't say that Joseph. Never say that Joseph, you will not die. Not yet, just hang on, just wait for a little bit longer and you will have that operation and everything will be better again. I promise. You will happy again soon and then yes once you get that operation then I swear I will stop killing people. If you live I swear that I will stop killing."

"I don't think I will make it to the operation. I can see clearly the afterlife that everyone is promised from religious preachers. Only the afterlife I see is not full of beautiful pastures and angels nor is it a fiery pit with demons tormenting souls forever. The afterlife I see is a dark place, darker then jet black, and creatures are waiting in shadows to attack, to rip someone limb from limb. I can also imagine dark holes that someone could fall into and never come out of. There is no god or devil in this afterlife although there are people, of all religion, sexes, and races angry about how the afterlife really is. The afterlife scares me Alex but somehow I know that there is no reason to be frightened. One night I awoke to find myself face to face with a man. You knew him Alex. You knew him very well for he was your last murder victim. And he went up to me and whispered "its okay Joseph. Don't be afraid of death or the afterlife. It looks bad now but once you die and go to the afterlife all I did will be forgiven." He said that once I die the afterlife will not be dark nor will there be giant holes everywhere. He said that I will not be frightened of the creatures because they can not hurt me anymore. And most importantly of all he said that the other dead people will welcome me. He told me that it was okay to die; it will stop the pain that I feel every second of the day. He then told me I had to stop you from killing people anymore. It's unhealthy Alex not to mention horrible. How do you know that those people were supposed to die yet? Most of your victims died before their twenty-first birthday. About seventy-five percent of your victims are under the age of eighteen. Those are children damn it. They are barely starting their lives and you end it. Most of your victims will never experience marriage, college, owning a house, or having a child. And now you have six more victims still alive in this place and you will not let them leave this place until they are all dead. The only reason you continued to murder people is because you know you are close to getting the record of killing the most people. And now to add on to the record you are going to be famous from killing…"

"Shut your fucking mouth you fucking little…listen to me and listen closely. The whole mess about the 'afterlife' was probably just a nightmare you have. And the whole hearing and seeing strange things… you have a brain tumor, the doctors say that you might have hallucinations. Also if you do die brother then you will be going to either hell or heaven, not that pathetic place you had described. That is bullshit and you know it too. You know that the afterlife has green pastures with beautiful ladies practically begging you to fuck them. The afterlife will not dark with monsters everywhere, it will be bright with beautiful people in white clothes. And for the six people that we have here now it will be too late to let them go. They know too much already, they know the place; most of them knows our names. We must finish what we started; we promised him that we will keep killing. Its for him, it's for our dad."

Taichi couldn't hear anything else after that. He opened his eyes, sweat falling down his thin face. It was a dream, he dreamt everything. He stood up weakly, he must find the others, must find Yamato, who knows what have happened to them. Taichi realized that he may never see anyone again…

Mimi's POV

Iopened my eyes weakly and looked around the cell. They must have moved me into a different cell, a smaller cell. The walls were so close together that they nearly touched my shoulders. I still have not stopped shaking, what have happened? I can't seem to remember, did anything happen? I laughed quietly at myself feeling both exhausted and petrified. I know I was dragged from my room by two men and pushed into a different room. In that room they did horrible things that I can't seem to remember, the only thing I remember is all the blood I lost. I thought I was going to die.

I find it very funny that this room scares me more then the other room did. The atmosphere in this room is stale, and it smells like the strange odor of death that is impossible to explain. I miss my friends, I miss them a lot. I feel as though I will die in this room and the room will be my tomb. I can already feel myself starting to give up the fight, ready to go. Ready to die. God, I wish I was religious, I would probably feel better about dying if I knew what would happen to me after I die. But it's too late. I'm already dead, I can feel it I my bones. It pities me to say that even though I'm not ready to die, I now it's my time. Yet… I can't give up. People must be trying to find me; I just have to hang on a little bit more. Yeah, that's all. Oh god I sound like a pathetic child, not even making structured sentences.

The room is small but sometimes; just sometimes I swear when the sun hits the room just perfectly, the room is twice the width but then when the sun sets its shrinks again. It frightens me; I think I'm going insane. Sometimes I find myself talking to myself, sometimes it is the only reason I say sane. I remember watching this documentary about a person who isolated himself for a full year and when he got out he couldn't make structured sentences. He did not even want to talk to anybody. I'm scared that I will end up like this. I just never thought something like this could ever happen to me. I mean I was a wonderful daughter, a wonderful girlfriend, a good friend, and a wonderful model. So why me? What is so important that those monsters chose my friends and me? Then it hits me, I may never see my friends again and it was all because I wanted to take them to see some haunted house. I know that they were all interested in haunted houses and I passed by this old T.B. hospital once and so I made plans to take my friends there to explore. But now I got my friends and me kidnapped. What would happen to us? I hope nothing would happen but then I also hope that something would happen. Anything would be better then being stuck here in this room. I would choose death then stay here.

"I wish I was dead, please someone just murder me. Please…"

Taichi shot right up and looked around. Mimi…she just screamed and she sounded so close to him as I he could reach over and touch her. He stuck his hand out ready to feel the warmth of Mimi's skin but jumped back in surprise. Something was in his cell but the thing was cold and humans were not supposed to be cold unless they were close to death or cold. It was kind of chilly in here so it was possible that the figure could be just cold but what if the creature was dying was dead? He would be unable to help the creature. He decided to speak to the creature just to insure that the thing was not dead. "Hello, are you alive?" He noted that his own breath was shaky, not the way a leader should sound, his voice held no confidence.

He could see though the grey darkness that the creature rose from the floor and stood perfectly still. After that, the creature did not move, did not move an inch. Taichi also noted that the chest did not move, meaning one thing, the creature was not breathing. Or it was breathing very lightly. He jumped back into the shadows and looked more closely at the figure. It was cloth-less, the figure was without hair everywhere, no eyebrows and no pubic hair. The figure was not moving, surely she must not be breathing but Taichi would not believe that for a minute. Surely this woman must be alive and if he got close enough he could probably see her breathing. But he did not move toward the creature but away as far and as fast as possible. He held his breath for a moment before breathing slowly again. The creature did not seem to move toward him or away from him. She just stood there with her head slightly down, her long arms hanging lifelessly.

_My mind must be playing tricks on me. There probably is no woman in this room. Probably just a poll or something that my mind decided could be an outline of a woman. Yes it must be that. _He started to move toward the creature slowly but trapped on a broken piece of wood. "Shit" he screamed loudly before his head connected with the cement floor, knocking him instantly unconscious.

While he was unconscious he had horrible mental images. Visions of ghastly murders cooled his spine and visions of his friends and family dying only enraged him to the point in which he was ready to knock out the next living thing he saw. The most horrible image he saw was his sister Kari, in the dream, she was on a date with Davis, Taichi and Kari's friends when three men approached them, killed Davis, Raped Kari, and threw her in a meat blender. Her meat was packaged as streak and sold at the local supermarket. His mom brought the meat, cooked it up and all three ate the remains of Kari. That really shook Taichi, she was his sister, and he would never, never let anything happen to her. Then he started to see more awful things, Sora, dead, body cut in two parts, her ears missing, her mouth forever open in terror and pain. Joe, long gone, body parts found underneath bed sheets in a trashy motel room. Blood sprayed all across the walls. Mimi, sweet Mimi, found hanged from a chandelier, her eyes turning yellow from dust and death. Her long arms hanging lifelessly, she was shaved from head to toe, and naked too, her legs were parted showing her private parts which were untouched. He remembered how Izzy died, because he died the worst way possible. He remembered the scene, Izzy ran from a rundown house to the woods directly behind it, he ran as fast as possible until he ran into a trap. It was one of those bear-traps and it snapped though his leg. He stopped and let out the most terrible screams that Taichi ever heard. It had so much pain and terror in it and Taichi knew that scream would hunt him for the rest of his life. Taichi tried to help Izzy get out of the trap but when he tried to touch the trap his hands slid though it. He was unable to help Izzy in any way. So he just stood there as wolfs crawled out of their hiding places and start biting Izzy. Taichi stood there screaming himself as he watched wolves tear Izzy apart, watch them start eating Izzy's corpse as Izzy's eyes permanently staring at Taichi. Taichi could do nothing but scream as loud as he can as he tries to kick the nearest wolf but like the bear trap his foot goes right though the wolf not even hurting the animal. He starts screaming for help, louder and louder, starting to sound more childlike with every scream.

His nightmare shifted to an empty field once used as a tomato patch but now filled with dried weeds. Out in the distance he saw a figure laying in the field only a couple of miles away from him. He jogged over to the figure noticing that even though he was jogging his breathing was regular and he did not feel like he was jogging but more like gliding. When he got closer he saw porcelain skin glowing in the cloudy moonlight sky. He noted that the body was wrapped in a clear bag, on and around the bag was dried blood and the smell... it reeked of death. Taichi looked at the body for a minute but decided that the person is dead and he should keep moving. He started moving when he heard a strange sound, a sound that sounded like a mix of a creaky door and a gas leak. He turned around instantly. The bag, the body bag, is now standing straight up and had started walking toward Taichi. The bag unwrapped around the body leaving a bald, naked woman that held her arms out toward Taichi.

Taichi awoke with a scream. Someone or something wrapped their arms around him and he tried to fight but couldn't seem to find the energy. Instantly he thought about the figure in his room and he started to panic more even though he knew it would be pointless. He looked at the arms had was wrapped around his midsection expecting to see decomposing skin but was surprised to see light skin. And on the wrist there is a bracelet and the bracelet was a tiffany bracelet. There's only one person he knows who wears Tiffanies. Mimi, could it be, could it really be?

Mimi's POV:

Taichi finally calms down, and just stares up at me, his eyes glaring into my own. I feel so much joy staring down at him; I finally located one of my friends. I'm not alone anymore. I feel tears threatening to run down my dirty face but I can still feel my huge smile. I probably look very stupid but I don't care I finally have another person to talk to, another person to keep me sane, another person to keep me alive. I palpate his head again, he has a massive bump on the left side on his head, and he was also bleeding although not a lot. Not enough to worry about anyway. He probably has a concussion though, how long is he supposed to be awake for? Twelve or twenty-four hours?

"How…how did you find me?" He whispers, his voice echoing throughout the small wooden room. I feel another smile cross my face as I whisper back, "I heard you yelling from my room. It sounded so close that I believed you were in my room, so I started to feel around but I couldn't find anything. I went around the room twice but then I remember feeling very tired all of the sudden and I rested against a wall. Well the wall gave in, it was a trapped door. I fall backwards inside a hallway. Then I heard you screaming and I ran toward your voice. And it lead me in here and I found you crawled up in a ball by the wall. You kept murmuring about something but I could not understand what you were saying. It took me fifteen minutes to shake you awake."

I look down at again, letting his brain disgust all the information. He stood up shakily and looked around the room, I had the impression that he was searching for something and was upset when he couldn't find it. "I can't see it anymore. It was right there earlier, right before I passed out. I know it was here." He moved forward away from me and put his arms out in front of him. I sat there stunned watching Taichi swipe at invisible creatures that only he could see. He was punching in thin air too close to the nearest wall, and I shut my eyes quickly hoping that Taichi did not hurt himself.

"It must be in this room. I remember it being right here. Mimi, tell me you saw it." He said turning to me with eyes wide with both fear and irritated.

I sigh softy, afraid to say that Taichi has gone insane, that Taichi most likely is suffering from hallucinations. Could it be that this experience had destroyed Taichi's sanity? Could it be that Taichi has gone into insanity? "Seen what Taichi, what should I have seen?" I try after a little bit of an awkward silence.

He faced me and I can see from his strong emotions of disbelief and terror that he knew I was questioning his sanity. At the same time I also noticed that he seemed as if he had seen something that had really shaken him. And dread filled me with apprehension. I had to know, I had to know what is going on with my friend. "The creature…you must have seen it, it was standing right here, it was naked, it was calling me, and it was…it was…it was…"

I sigh a loud growl and look at him dumbly. He did not remember, how he could not, he was the one who practically dragged everyone there. "Taichi the creature you saw was a character off of a movie. Remember Taichi you dragged Sora, Yamato, and me to watch that movie at twelve O Clock a.m. the day before finals. You loved that movie. Remember it was that new zombie movie that you loved so much. You dragged us three more times to watch that movie." I also remember the reason he stopped going to waste money watching that movie was because Yamato was really freaked out over that movie. He had to sleep with a nightlight for the next two weeks. Yamato had to threaten Tai that if Taichi kept watching that movie he would break up with him. Of course that stopped Tai from watching that movie. Then again I also knew he pre-ordered the movie so when the movie comes out in video he already brought it. Poor Yamato, he is not going to be happy with that. Not going to be happy at all.

"A character from a movie…of course how can I be so stupid. I remember the character now. Oh god, you must think I'm so stupid, don't you?" Taichi said with embarrassment evident in his voice.

I smile at him warmly and almost laughed but stopped myself, "no, I don't believe you are stupid. I just believe that your mind was playing into your worst fears which are common for someone who was kidnapped and forced into staying in a dark, foreign place for however long we have been stuck here for."

Taichi smiled a small smile, "How in the hell did you smart?"

I found myself shaking my head, "I'm not smart, I just watch too many Dr. Phils shows and did a poor job and imitating him."

He walked back toward me and sat down next to me and just sat there, I could sense his wheels turning, trying to figure something out, something that really disturbed him. "Mimi…I have to ask you something. How did you find this room, I know you went into a secret hallway, but how did you locate how to get in my room. Is there doors in the hallway or is there just blank walls in which you were lucky to find your way into my room?"

I paused shortly, trying to determine what to say and what not to say. "There are some doors in the secret hallways but there are also some rooms like mine and yours that we have to push open walls to gain access to. I was really lucky to find the way into this room, see this room is the last room on the secret hallway. I was going to turn around but I heard your scream and I finally found the way into the room."

"I have another question for you. Is the hallway dark or does it have some light?

"It has some light, not much but there is some light in the hallway. Why?"

He stood up suddenly again and turned to me, I can tell that he had a plan. "Will there be light in the hallway at night or do you suspect that there will only be light during the day?"

How weird, he answers my question with another question. "I don't think that there will be light in the hallway at night, why?"

"Damn," he said, "I believe that at night we can have a better chance at escaping at night during the day. I have a feeling that at nights the two idiots who has captures us will be busy during nights and it will be the best chance."

I stood there shocked, we are going to escape. "What about the others. Sora, Joe, Izzy, and Yamato. What are we going to do about them? Leave them here to die?"

He looked at me carefully, "no you idiot, we are not going to leave our friends. During the nights I believe that we have the chance to hunt down our friends and then when we find all our friends we will all escape one night. Then we will run to the nearest police station and tell them where we have been and what we have been though. Then hopefully there, the police can insure that they will protect us against these fucking bastards."

"What if one of our friends is hurt, dying, or even worse dead?"

"Then we do what we must to protect the group at large.'

'You mean if someone is too hurt we just leave them here, to die?"

Taichi shook his head, "No not to die. We have to make sure that everyone gets out of the house; we can't afford to be slowed down by anyone. Then we go to the police station and tell them that one of our friends is still at the house. They will send police officers out to this evil place and save our friend's life and arrest those idiots."

I thought this out for a bit but I can guess how the plan will fail. "It seems like a nice plan Taichi, but somehow I can't see you leaving a person behind regardless how much the person are hurt. And what if the person who unfortunately is too hurt to escape with us is Yamato? You expect me to believe that you would be willing to leave your boyfriend behind with the big possibility that he may die."

Taichi was silent for a long time after that. An awkward silence stretched between us and I was feeling very guilty for mentioning his boyfriend. "If he is hurt to the point in which he can not move freely then I will deal with it when I get there Okay." It was clear that he did not want to talk about him.

"Taichi I'm sure he is okay. He is probably stuck in a room much like our own, probably trying to find a way out." I say kindly trying to keep Taichi's spirit up trying to keep myself from thinking about Joe. I can't think about him, it does no good to think about "what if", when are in a bad situation yourself.

Taichi shook his head again and fell to his knees and sat there with his head deep in his hands. I couldn't help but come over and wrap my arms around him. "I feel so useless. I'm here with you, and he is probably by himself somewhere, in the dark. And he has problems with the dark. He hates it. He tries to act all tough but he has always been afraid of the dark. He use to say he used a nightlight at night so in case he had to go to the bathroom at night he will be able to not trip on anything in his messy room. But I had this feeling that he just does not like the dark." He said smiling again, lost away at some memory from a long time ago.

"I remember when Joe and me first started to go out he invited me to his weekend cabin in the woods. We did not do anything of course. He let me sleep in his room while he decided to sleep on the couch. The whole night I was so scared. I could hear wolves howling, and possums were crawling all over the roof. And all those trees made all kind of spooky shadows all over the walls. In the end I walked back to Joe and laid down next to him. I remember him waking up and asking why I was up from bed and I'm I okay but I told him I was scared. He laughed, he laughed but not in a rude way. He thought it was cute and then he let me sleep on the couch with him. I never felt safer then I did in his arms. I miss him Tai and I worry so much about him. I don't know what I would do with he dies."

I look at Taichi to find him glaring at the floor. "You won't lose him Mimi, we will find him and Yamato and the rest of them and we will all get out of this hell, as a team. You gave us a way out of here, Mimi. Now we have to use our minds to insure that everyone gets out of here. Even that means taking one person out at a time. We will get them all out here, without losing anyone."

"How do you know that the hallway leads to the outside, huh?"

Taichi smiled at me then, "will basically we will have to take the chance and explore. Don't we? We have a lot to do, not only do we want to find the exit to this place but we also need to locate all our friends. And we have no idea where all of them are or if all of them are even alive."

I looked back at the trap door, "and you want to do this all at night?" I feel very uneasy about this. I mean I want to get out of here but what would happen if we get caught?

"I know you are having doubts about this, but we are running out of time. It is only a matter of time before one of us will die and I don't want to be the person who lets them die. Think about Joe, Mimi. Could you live with yourself if he dies knowing that we had a chance of saving him?"

I understood his point logically but yet, I also know of the danger that could happen if we get caught. "What if we get caught and they decide to kill him anyways. Taichi what happened if you get caught and they decide to kill Yamato? Could you live with yourself knowing that it was your fault that he died?"

He was getting mad I can see it in his eyes, "at least I can say I tried to help him and I just did not sit around waiting for those jerks to kill him anyways. If he dies I at least want to know I tried to help him, I tried to get him the fuck out of here. Now I'm not going to wait around any longer. If you want to help me then great if you don't want to help me then get the fuck away from me."

I stood up at looked at him square in his eye. "If you are sure you want to risk everything then I will help. Just tell me what to do."

He frowned tiredly, "Tomorrow night we are going to meet inside the secret hallway and then I will try to find the exit to the place. Once I locate the exit I will come back and we will try to locate all our friends. While I try to find the exit I want you to find our friends' room. If you find one in which you think one of our friends might be in then um…um…" He paused and looked around the room but finding nothing of value started to check the pockets of his pants. He pulled out of his pockets cards, money, gum, and chalk. He looked at the chalk for a moment or two before replying, "perfect. Use the chalk and mark a circle everywhere one of our friends is in. Do you hear me? Then if it is safe I want you to go into the room and check with our friends. Make sure they are in good shape or not. Then if they are too hurt to move or can barley stand I want you to put a slash though the circle. If you go near a door and you hear two or more voices stop moving or better go anyway from there. Go as far away as possible without making a lot of noise. We don't want our kidnappers knowing there is a secret passageway and in case they already know about the secret passageway I want you to hide. I don't want them finding you and killing you."

I was dumbstruck, "Taichi, shouldn't we stick together when trying to find a way out of this place?"

"No Mimi, listen to me and listen carefully, in case I get caught trying to find a way out of here then you will have to find the exit as well as locating all our friends. Tomorrow night meet me in this room. Right in it gets dark, okay?"

We both nodded our heads and I ventured back to my little room after first putting a big circle on Taichi's door. I have to admit I was afraid of being caught but I found my small room and I slid into my room and looked around. The room looks brighter now; it does not look scary anymore, probably because I know that I am being part of a plan to get us the hell out of here. The countdown as begin, I'm getting out of here. And soon I will find Joe and we will be together forever.

Taichi sat in his room lazily; the room is brighter and less gloomy than it had been hours before. His head hurt like shit though, and he felt weak. But yet he knew he was out. He will be fine, he will save everyone. And nothing those evil bastards could do will stop him. He was going to be stronger now; he was not going to give in to despair. He just has to keep thinking about the positive things right now, following though with the plan, seeing Yamato again…

The day went very slow for Taichi until about three O 'Clock in which two men decided to pay him a little visit. SMACK. His head crashed against the nearest wall. He cried out knowing that it would not do any good. The more muscular of the two men laughed as he threw Taichi against a poll and pulled himself on him to the point in which their mouths were nearly touching.

"You are nothing but a pathetic weakling." He spit on Taichi and continued laughing. The other man looking quite awkward told the other man to get off. The muscular man just laughed again, "Listen to that, all I did was punch him and he cried like a little bitch. Not even his boyfriend cried so much. No, he did not cry nearly as hard but I'm sure I can, and I think you know I can too. I can have him cry just as hard as you, even harder then you are too. So be a good boy Taichi, don't do anything to make us want to hurt that blond-haired boy. Now tell me how did Mimi find her way in your room?"

* * *

This chapter took three different computers to finish. It took two months to finish. Damn computers. Anyways so do you think that Taichi will tell the kidnappers the truth or do you believe that he will lie? And if so what do you think will happen? Next chapter there will actually be some violence, yeah, about time. I promise it will start sounding like Saw, Texas Chainsaw, and The Hills have Eyes type of terror. But nothing too gross. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-What goes around comes around

This chapter has death; this chapter also has some disturbing events. If you do no like terror do not read. If you do then you only have yourself to blame.

* * *

Yamato POV

I watched intently as I watched another dark figure cross the hallway before my door. I'm just sitting on my pathetic dirty bed and watched dark figures cross the hallway everyday. At least twenty figures pass that hallway every hour and every time I see a figure I throw something at the door. Today I have nothing to throw at the door but I stare at the door with the deepest loathing. I really wanted to punch the next person that walked past my room. I couldn't though since no one ever walked into my room. I'm alone, always alone. Maybe being left alone is actually a good thing, at least in here.

Its funny how you could sit for hours glancing at a door for over sixteen hours but yet could barely remember what it is you were staring at. Sometimes I forget that I was staring at a door and suddenly you find yourself looking at a door that you did not recognize. Man, I'm staring at the door for so long now that even when I sleep I dream about staring at the door. My dreams had become increasing boring lately. I'm highly bored, highly upset, and highly unhappy. I want to go home and make more music with my band, I want my television, I want to see my boyfriend. I miss him a lot, haven't seen him lately, although I would love the chance. God, I hope he is still alive…

The door opens suddenly crashing with the wall, leaving a sharp imprint. For once I see one of the countless figures that walked pass my room and I was disturbed to say the least. The guy did not look like the deformed, psychopaths that I imagined them to be. He looked completely normal, well as normal as a guy could be with rotten teeth. He was very short though, maybe only 4'9-5'0 and appeared to Scottish. Well I think he is Scottish because he appears to be wearing a skirt. The guy also had red, long messy hair that was heavy with grease. But still he seemed normal, and had a sort of paternal aura to him. But I was not fouled. I knew that the only reason why he would come into my room would not benefit me any.

He stares at me and I stare straight back. If this is a game I would prove to him that I would win. He can't do anything to me, but I could do something to him. I was taller than him, he barely reached 5'0, and I reached 5'8. I felt unthreatened. Still I thought it would be better if I remain calmly on the bed, without making rash decisions. He smiled at me politely and walked around the room looking around, talking to himself. "Very nice coloring, I must add. How nice is the carpet? Wow it really is soft, isn't it? Very good, very good indeed!" I looked at him walking around inspecting my room which has gotten messier each day I have been stuck here for. I lowered my eyes and instead looked at my cottony red blanket that I use everyday. It was very warm, very beautiful. I need to purchase a blanket like this one when I get home. I hear his feet stop and I look up finding my eyes level with his eyes, and noticed instantly that one of his eyes were blind and the other eye had a nice shade of chocolate brown just like my boyfriend's eyes are.

"Hey, goldilocks. Nice room you have here." He said looking around once more.

I felt insulted at his nickname for me but chose not to bring it up. "What do you want from me?" I said with as much confidence as my intense boredom. He smiled up at me before replying just as bored, "I want you to sing to me." _Oh, that's all you want. Doubt it, loser. _

"That is all you want from me?" I laughed. I could do that easily.

"Oh, I knew you had brains boy. You know that is not what I want from you?"

I froze as different events ran though mead at what possibly he wanted from me. The only possible thing I could think of what they wanted from me was something I did not even want to speak out loud. But I did anyways, "Are you going to rape me?"

The guy laughed loudly and shook his head, "Sorry boy, I only do girls. I don't want to rape you." That made me feel better, I felt a little safer knowing that I was not going to be raped.

"Then if you are not going to rape me, what are you going to do?" I asked

I waited for the answer but he stayed silent. I asked him the question again but still he did answer. I was actually starting to get nervous. He just kept smiling and backed up silently as two other guys, taller and more muscular, advanced toward me….shit.

Taichi's POV:

How did they find out, how did they know Mimi came into my room yesterday. I felt nauseous as I notice that whatever I would say would result in a terrible outcome. What would happen to us, has are plan failed already? I look at the guy holding me, very tall, buff, and intimating. I heard myself curse softy looking away from him and instead concentrated on the broken wood on the middle of the floor that I tripped on earlier.

The man spoke and I could smell his rancid breath and I could clearly see his brown, yellow teeth. It really disgusted me and I found myself trying not gag. "Listen, I know that girl crawled her fat ass over to your room last night and I want to know how she did. So tell me now or else someone is going to lose their skinny legs." I frown slightly at him but I did not speak, I couldn't tell them. This is probably the only chance of escaping. I could not tell them, regardless of what they do. I would stay brave like my boyfriend would do; I have to stay brave for him.

So instead I smile at him, it was a nervous, small smile but it was still a smile none the less. "Mimi did not go into my room yesterday; I was alone like I have been for how ever long you kept me here." Yes I'm not afraid of you guys, I have a way out, I now have hope and you are not going to take that away from me. I'm not afraid of you anymore.

"I don't think you understand what we are saying, Taichi. We know that Mimi went into your room yesterday and we will do anything to anyone to find what how. Also I'm very interested in figuring out what exactly you guys discussed yesterday. I know you guys were talking about something that is both stupid and pointless. So tell me now and I promise that we will not kill Mimi or you. So do yourself the favor and tell us now." I look up at the man and noticed that his voice was panicky and discourteous. And I found part of myself wanting to give in, in hope of saving both Mimi and my life. But part of me was wise enough to realize that no matter what he said it would not save Mimi and my life.

_You fucking bastards, this is all a game to you. You think I have not figured you guys out yet. Do you actually believe that I will respond to you? No mater what you do I will not give in._ Apparently they were getting impatient with me because they both moaned. The guy still holding me up threw me to the ground and went over to the other guy. They both whispered to each other in a heated conversion that I probably do not want to know what they were discussing. I feel fear crawling though out my body as they both started laughing. "Okay you little mother fucker we will leave you for now." With that they both walked out leaving me alone once more.

I stayed there on the floor numbly looking back at the door. They knew, somehow they found out. How, did Mimi snitch, afraid of possible death? But then if she snitched then she would have told them everything not just that she found her way to my room, she would also told them what they were planning. But then there is the possibility that maybe they found out a different ways. Maybe they peeped though a hole in the wall or they could have heard the whispers of two separate people, but then how did they know it was Mimi. Even if they peeped though a hole in the wall they would not be able to see anything. So how did they know it was Mimi, where they just guessing who it were in my room? I'm I thinking too much about this?

I'm just afraid of what's going to happen now. Is Mimi going to die, I'm I going to die? I look around the dark room for a minute trying to find any holes in the wall but all I saw was grey. Enough to see shapes and outlines but nothing else. Not bright enough to pick out any holes. I look up at the ceiling for a minute recalling a movie that I watched about someone stalking another person, putting a camera in the home…that's it! I'm so stupid, I never even thought about before. They must have cameras in these rooms. But if there is a camera in my room how will they be able to see, the room is in complete darkness. Then it hits me again and I smile. It must have night vision. But if they have a camera in the room and saw Mimi come into the room then how come they couldn't understand what we were talking about. Maybe it was because we were talking in Japanese. Yes it would be hard for someone to know what someone had said in a foreign language that they do not know. And he couldn't bring a person into the place to translate the tapes because we are kidnapped and he would recognize us, at least Mimi.

Then again maybe it has nothing to do with talking in Japanese. I mean how do I know that they do not know how to speak Japanese. I mean I know English, hell I even know Spanish so anything is possible. Maybe they only have the video camera but the camera has no noise. So maybe they say Mimi and me talking but could not hear anything we said to each other. This means there is still hope, as long as Mimi does not break! Everything will be okay. But unfortunately that means that they will be watching our rooms more closely so we will not be able to find a way to escape easily. This can really destroy our plan. Oh god I hope it does not destroy our plan. It's our only way out of here.

If there is a camera in this room I must be able to find it. But the problem is the camera can be anywhere, in the floor, the walls, the ceiling, in the door. I mean this can take me the rest of my life to find one camera, not to mention that there could be four or five different cameras in just this own room. There is a good chance that Mimi's room also had cameras, so what chance would they have of escaping. Even if Mimi and me could escape how were they suppose to find where the others are before the kidnappers found out. Damn I really feel useless, like I failed miserably and because I failed all my closest friends and myself are going to die in this place.

I start feeling around for anything weird in the room that could hold a camera. But the problem with finding a camera is that with new technology, cameras could be really small, the size of a needle. How am I supposed to find a camera that is the size of a needle? But I can't give up, I have to find the cameras and destroy them so it could be easier to escape. What do I do now? I could waste all my time looking for a camera I could never find or I could collapse on the floor and cry until I pass out. At least the first option would give me the feeling of being useful. I really wanted to escape though the trapped doors again but that was too risky with my kidnappers where on to me.

I felt around for a while, looking around on the floor as well as the walls but could not find anything that could be a camera. Feeling a little bit at a loss I sank to the floor and began running everything in my head. The car crash, the bizarre dreams, the hidden cameras, why did this happen to us? One thing is for certain if I lived though this I'm never going to America again. Who are my captures and what do they want from me?

I looked up as the door slams open and a new person who I never saw again walked in slowly, somehow I knew he was someone important. He looked at ease and did not think that I could be a threat to him. He held something in his hand and I could tell by the way he was holding it that it was something he values. I tried to give him I best glare but he only looked amused.

I expected him to hit me, I expected the object in his hands to be a gun, I thought I was going to die. Instead he threw the object at me and it landed inches away from me. I numbly insect the object and noticed to main things about it. One: Whatever it was was wrapped up in a towel. Two: The towel was bloody, which meant that I did not want to know what is in the towel. It was really a test for me to gain enough courage to unwrap the towel. At first I was planning not to open the towel. Leave whatever was wrapped up in the towel in the towel; I had to admit I was afraid to open it.

Taking a leap of faith I slowly unwrapped the towel and immediately felt nauseous. A tongue, a human tongue laid comfortably in the bloody towel. My body stiffens as I looked the tongue over. It was very pale, almost white now. The clean cut that separated the tongue from its owner seemed to indicate that a knife was used. I look up at the deliver who smiled rudely back at me. "A gift to you, my young prisoner,'' he joked and picked up the tongue and shoved it in face, "do you want to know how someone without a tongue screams? Its quite amusing, quite exciting. They make a lot of small howls and inaudible noise. What's even more exciting is seeing their faces in so much pain. Their faces always get white and their cheeks always turns deep read. To bad that you missed it, you would have died."

I froze as he hands me a picture and I look at the tongue in terror. I felt so mad and so violent, I wanted to kill him. He sneaked closer to me so are faces are so close that I could see his nasal hairs. He spoke really quietly to me and spoke in a warm friendly voice but his words were anything but friendly, "We gave you a chance to tell us what that girl and you were talking about. We warned you that if you did not tell us then someone was going to be hurt. Well we kept our promises didn't we? And now you are forced to remember that you caused someone to lose their tongues. That someone will forever hate you now and that torture is better than any we can give you." He picked up the tongue again and started to play with the tongue. And when I opened my mouth to respond he shoved the tongue inside my mouth and forced me to close my mouth. "Eat it" He ordered, I shook my head as I tried to open my mouth. "Eat it pansy, come on, EAT IT!" He covered my nose then giving me no way to breathe. "You are going to eat it boy or you will die. And you don't want that to happen do you?" I felt tears in my eyes as I started to chew the tongue. I almost threw up a couple of times but I managed to choke down all of the tongue. He smiled up at me as my body jerked trying to shallow my rising throw up. The taste was disgusting and the fact that I had to eat a raw tongue was plain out wrong.

Before I had a chance to keep down all of the tongue he picked me up by my shirt and started to drag me out of the room. I started crying out loud thinking that they were going to kill me. Instead they lead me into a large room, a room that looked as if it came out of a hospital. I stood still as he tied me to a chair near the back of the room. We stayed like that for at least a couple of hours. I was still trying to hold in my throw up as I noticed that the tongue probably came from Mimi. They probably cut her tongue out as a way of repaying us for planning a breakout.

I heard the screams before they came into the room. Another of our capturer held Mimi in his arms. Mimi clearly had her tongue as she kept screaming. I did notice how her head was shaved as well as her eyebrows. I watched as the person who tied me up helped quiet Mimi suddenly. The guy who tied me up spoke first, "Last chance to tell us your plans. So please tell us." Mimi shook her head and looked as if she was going to spit at them. I found myself saying, "It will never happen. We won't tell you so give up."

They both raised their eyebrows at us and grabbed Mimi. "Okay then, if that is how you are going to be we have no choice." They tied Mimi to the bed instantly. Mimi started screaming again so loud that I cringed away. I turned my head and watched one of the people pick up a large black box. Fear rose up inside me as I saw the same person put on thick gloves and pulled out a large Scorpion, the guy carefully carried the Scorpion to the bed and lied the Scorpion down on Mimi's stomach. Mimi immediately stiffens and stopped even breathing as her eyes watched the Scorpion crawl up her chest. I stare at the Scorpion knowing that if nothing scared the Scorpion the Scorpion would not attack. One of the people lets name him "George" took his gun and fired it frightening the Scorpion. Both Mimi and I screamed as we watched the Scorpion's tail hit Mimi's neck. I struggled to free myself as I heard Mimi's screams intensify until suddenly her screams became broken and scattered. "George picked the Scorpion up and put it back in its cage and left the room leaving Mimi, the other guy "Allan" and me alone. I watched as her body started shaking, her eyes looking into mine very pleadingly. I would have told "Allen" our plans then but I knew it was too late. It would not save Mimi's life, nothing would. I hear one last little gasp from Mimi and then all was still. I knew, I just knew she was gone. I screamed in anger and frustration and I saw "Allen" strip Mimi of her clothing and carry her over to a bathtub of bleach. I had to watch as he washed her down, took an axe and dragged her out of the room, to where I have no idea. I knew I killed her and caused someone to lose their tongue. God I wished I was dead.

* * *

Done….that was a disturbing chapter to write. If anyone who read this feels disturbed sorry. It was not my intention. Oh can anyone guess who the tongue belonged to? Do you believe it was one of the digi-destined tongues or another victim? Oh, the story gets darker. The polt has just erupted

Happy Thanksgiving


	5. Chapter 5

Sora's Farewell, part 1

_I had delayed writing this chapter because I was thinking of actually thinking about taking this story off I really did not know how much people actually liked this story and I had a lot of stuff I had to do. But after about a month of thinking about pulling the plug on this story I decided to finish it. Basically I have some good ideas for this story and as soon as I get rid of about half the cast in this story the story will move a lot smoother and a lot more suspenseful and sicker. So I have decided to keep writing this story. Same warnings apply: death, blood, gore, cussing, yaoi…what ever else might happen that I have not yet talked about. Sorry I just got done Hills have Eyes and Texas Chainsaw and Saw I-III. So this chapter may be a little intense. I don't recommend this story for anyone under the age of 17 of course if you want to read the chapter anyways I have no problems with it. _

_I don't own digimon and that is probably a really good thing._

_Ken, T.K., Kari, Yolei, and Cody might show up later in the story but it would be very small. _

_This chapter includes character death, (Point to the chapter title), gore, some graphic scenes, cussing, and torture. If you don't like that type of thing you should probably run away as fast as you can screaming loudly, or just simply turn the back button on your computer. I'll let you chose what you want to do. If you do like that type of stuff, hopefully this chapter can live to your standards. If not I really don't give a rat's ass. You can just be disappointed. Happy readings. If you like Sora don't worry almost everybody will die too. It is just Sora is the person to really bring in torture into the story. So she is really important. No? Accept spelling ad grammar mistakes because there will probably be some. I'm not a perfect writer, sorry._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

I'm going to die. I knew it, they had told me so. I have to accept it. I would probably be dead on a couple of days; surely I only have a week left at best. They told me I was going to die; they showed me how they were going to kill me. I know what to except, I know how they going to kill me and I know why they are waiting to kill me. The way he whispered at me, the way the guy held me, squeezing me against the machine, keeping me as still as a mummy. They even told me how they are going to get away with it, how they are going to be able to kill me and hide my body well enough where no one will ever find me.

I have to stop waiting for my friends to save me. I have to find my own way out of here. I have to get out of here, would I have enough time to find my friends? Are they even still alive? I look around my small cubicle of a room without much thought. The room was cold although warm enough to keep me from freezing, but cold enough to freeze my fingers and hands well enough to where they are slowly starting to turn blue. I have not been ale to stand up for a long time now though lack of energy. Somewhere there is a way out of here and I will find it, I swear I will find out. I need to just keep faith and find a way out, find a way out with or without my friends.

I tried to stand slowly with much struggling and rested upon the wall directly behind me, catching my breath slowly. Now that I'm standing I could see that the room was much bigger than I ever excepted it was. As I stood kneeling against the wall I could see objects, small and big though out the floor. I slowly peeled myself off the wall and tried walking as close to the wall as possible. I took it really slow. I had too, I had no other option. The room was really cold and as I walked the temperature had dropped another five degrees, and then another ten degrees. It was getting so cold in the room that I could barely continue moving, my fingers starting to turn black from the intense coldness. That was not good, fingers are not supposed to turn black; they are not even supposed to turn blue. I choke back a small shiver as I continued moving. I had to get out of here. There must be a door here somewhere; even if the door is locked there must be a lock. I realized after taking twenty steps that the room was much bigger than I thought. It went straight and then continued on going right. I hesitated at the corner throwing myself against the wall excepting some monster to be in the hallway waiting for me, smelling my hot blood and becoming aggressive from the intense hunger and greed. I turned my body to the right and closed my eyes tightly ready for the monster to get me, I could almost feel the monster licking me, tasting me, testing to see if I'm worthy enough to become his prey.

I opened my eyes and looked around no one was in this hallway, it was empty. But I could make out how this hallway was curbed slowly going left at the end. _What is this, a maze?_ I thought as I started walking down this hallway which was probably colder then my cubicle was. Finally I took the left turn excepting to find the door but only found another hallway peeling right at the end. _God damn it. If I start back at my cubicle I'm going to lose it._ I walked down that hallway too, using the wall to keep me standing, to help me continue walking down this dreaded hallway. I turned right finding another hallway, although, this time the hallway was darker, not exactly black, but the light here was dull.

I had to turn left at the end finding another hallway this time a little darker then the one before. I could barely make out the wall as I walked and I could barely see the shadows around the room. Terrifying shadows that danced off walls. I could scarcely make out something in the middle of the room. It was hanging off the floor by about three inches, it was rotating slowly in a circle, and slightly I could hear the squeaking every time the thing moved. The shadows continued to dance around the room, long fingernails sneaking around the hallway in front of me. Bony fingers came next, the flesh so fine that you would except on cut would expose the finger's bone. I ducked into the hallway I just came from, getting as close to the wall as possible while at the same time making sure I was able to look into the hallway, holding my breath.

I watched as slowly a hand came into the hallway where that thing was still in the middle of the room. The nasty skinny hand gave way to a nasty looking arm which was covered in cuts that oozed with yellow and green puss. The puss dripped to the ground sounding like a running sink. A chest came into view, the exposed breast sagging, the tips black. The stomach so full of cuts and bruises that you would have thought that someone had cut open the whole stomach to the point where you can almost see her organs. Her head exposed all types of odd looking cuts, her eyebrows fully shaved off; one of her eyes was dripping with puss and blood. Her hair was raggedly, so fully wrapped in tangles that the only thing she could do was chop her whole hair off and start all over again. Her legs where different. There where fine, no cuts, no bruises, nothing. But between her legs you can clearly see a deep cut that probably hurt like crazy. She looked like she was a victim not a kidnapper. Should I try to help her or should I wait and see if she really is a victim or not.

She came into the center of the room where the thing was still evaluated above the floor. She paused next to the thing had started talking in gibberish to herself. It sounded as if she was arguing with herself over something that I did not understand. Then I saw the axe in her other hand. The small, rusted, bloody axe was raised high above her head and she swung it connecting with something that made a awful sound and the object dropped to the floor hard, hitting the ground with a terrifying bang. She looked over the thing that I was still unable to see what it was as she laughed at the thing and spit on the object. Then she kneeled over the object and for a while nothing happened. Then at least I heard the sound of water running and started to look around for some sort of sink. It hit me hard; there was no sink around here. That woman was peeing on the object. She was peeing for a very long time, probably for around two minutes. I stood there shocked wondering what was the thing she was peeing on and how could she do something like. I doubt the thing hanging was a toilet.

Maybe she is a victim who had gone mad from being here for so long. I mean anyone who is so cut up must be a victim, no? I mean is she a victim or is she a crazed axe murderer? Will it be okay for me to come out and talk to her or will she kill me right here. Before I could even make up my head I heard a noise behind me. I looked back and saw someone walking-no limping toward me, whimpering softy with each step that was taken. I could not tell who the person was but I could see the shine of the blade in the dimming light. Before I even thought about my actions I jumped out of the hallway toward the mad woman and the object on the floor. An object, when I got close to it, was a body shape, and I instantly stopped dead in my tracks. It was a person; the mad woman was peeing on a body.

The woman crossly looked up at me running toward me, blood on her face. It was only then that I noticed the gaping whole on the side of the corpse head. Oh my god, I looked up at her and saw her rotting teeth, so rotten that her teeth was dark yellow and all kind of stuff was hanging off her teeth, was covered in human skin. _Oh shit, she is not a good person after all. She was peeing and eating someone. _The body was so badly off that the left side of the face was without any skin. The skeleton stood out against the pale skin, and the eye was cut and the jelly was running down the skeleton getting stuck in cracks and holes of the skeleton. I could clearly see the brain of this person which was missing around half of it, little bite marks shown. But the hair…I knew that hair so well. It was brown with blond streaks on top. The person was really, really skinny, and the boots. Oh my god. _No, no, no, it can't be…I won't allow it. _But there is no denying who the person was.

"Mimi" I screamed as loud and as long as possible before jumping at the naked mad person who killed my friend. I punched her, and kicked her, and bit her as hard as I possibly could, pulling her disgusting hair as hard as she could. I kicked her in her crutch, between her legs; I squeezed her nipple rings with as much force as possible until the nipple rings where pulled off of her, her breast somehow bleeding even when her breast where totally black. She screamed so loudly and with so much intensity that I was afraid that someone would hear. I pushed my hand over her mouth as I continued to beat the shit out of her, that goddamn bastard killed my best friend. Then I felt another person holding me, pushing me off that son of a bitch motherfucker. I fell to the floor in a heap, banging my head on the wall painfully.

The guy who threw me off the woman was embracing her, hugging her and kissing her ugly fat greasy tangled hair of hers. He spoke with love to her in his gibberish language before changing to English.

"Did she hurt you dear?" He asked her nicely, warmly to the woman.

"She attacked me like the little slut she is." She responded walking over to me fastly. I looked at her coming at me and hoped that nothing would happen but I knew that was too much to ask. The first kick hurt the most when it connected to my stomach and I heard a crash that does not mean anything good.

I scream as I spit blood out and whimper as now the guy was going over to me too.

"Look at this little slut she is basically begging to be fucked, isn't she?" The guy said spitting on my face, his warm spit falling down my face. I gagged as I felt the spit reach my lips. I was still gagging as much as possible as I felt the guy upon me, licking my face his smelly salvia getting all over my face mixing in with my tears with his spit. I started to gag as I felt his hands touching my breast, pushing them up, squishing them softy. I moan softy against my will as tears run down my face again, despair and disgust was thrown upon me as I tried as hard as I could to kick him as hard as I could between his legs. It did not work so well. I only managed to hit him in his stomach which the woman backslapped me for.

"I don't know Kevin, maybe she wants something else. Huh, maybe she is a little hungry don't you think?" The woman said.

"Of course, how rude of me! I cant have sex with a woman with her on a empty stomach could I? That would be just awful of me. Honey go get the nice little whore some food wont you." Kevin gleamed at his wife.

The woman grabbed my hair hard and dragged me over to Mimi's dead body before throwing me hard upon her.

"There you go darling, plenty of meat for you to eat. But eat fast dear, the meat is only good for another three hours.

"No one you stupid bitch, they is no way I'm going to eat my friend." I screamed at her, spitting on her as much as possible.

When I saw the gun pointed at my head my mind changed dramatically. I still did not want to eat my friend but I also did not want to die. I put my face down by Mimi's half-eaten face and prepared to eat the flesh but Kevin pushed my head back up by my hair.

"Oh no, dear! I want you to first lick the skeleton clean." Kevin whispered in my ear. I looked at the part of her face which was skeleton. About how much salvia was on the skeleton, how the woman just spit was the part of the skeleton, how the woman earlier peed on the area. I almost gagged at the thought and would have been okay with facing the gun then having to do this.

"No, I can't do this." I whispered too traumatized to say anything else as sweat fell down my face.

"You lick that skeleton or I'll make one of your other friends lick your skeleton. Maybe I will start with your little pet, Izzy. Oh about your dream boy Taichi or maybe even his little toy who took Taichi from you. Then I can realize make Joe do it. Imagine Joe's face when he realized that not only did I have sex with his beautiful little girlfriend but also eaten her. Then to have him licking the skeleton clean, oh that will just be so perfect, so sweet, and so deadly. So what's your choice, love? You or your friends? He said looking at my straight in the eye.

I had no other choice; I did not any of my friends to go though this. I have to suck it up, I mean its not that bad, is it? I pushed my head downwards again but before I might skeleton my head was once again pulled away from the dead body. He then spit one more time before pushing my head quickly down until I meet skeleton. "Come on girl, lets hurry it up." He said as if he was really bored. I cried as I licked up all the pee, sweat, spit, and whatever else might have been added into the mix. Halfway though I started gagging but as I tried to move my head away from the corpse I found that I could not anymore. I was stuck to the corpse. I screamed and screamed and screamed until finally he let me go as I still screaming with pee and spit all over my face ran over to the nearest wall as fast as I could. Screaming as loud as I could, screaming for Izzy to help me, to save me. To bring comfort to me again.

I felt hands undressing me, I felt hands spread my legs apart as wide as they could go. I felt a man positioning himself and I screamed louder and louder with each passing second. The woman seeing me scream threw something in my mouth, meat I realized, and it was my best friend's meat. O my god, my best friend is in my mouth. I scream again as loud as I could as the guy enters me hard, really, really hard. I arch my back hard trying to pushing myself up, to get myself away from this goddamn piece of shit. It was no good. After he was done, I cried like I never cried before, and he, he just laughed. And her, she laughed too as she was touching herself, fully turned on by him raping me. He turned to her by then and slid his hands somewhere I could not see and she moaned and kissed his neck with so much passion.

This was my chance. I could escape. I could actually escape. I stood up painfully and quietly as possible as I tried to tiptoe away. Quiet sobs exciting my body as I tiptoed. I thought this might possibly have worked except for the fact that I stepped on something that made a crunching sound. The couple stopped their actions midpoint and toward to me and I ran, I ran faster than I ever ran before, well…kind of. I really did not run that fast because of the fact that I was in so much pain that I really thought that I would die.

He caught up with me first, he dragged me to the ground as I screamed and tried to fight him as much as possible. His wife caught up with us and brought something with her, it was a hammer. Before I even had time to think she swung the hammer as hard on both of my legs, crunching them in two spots. Then she hit me on my chest hard, successfully breaking some of my ribs.

"Oh, a trouble maker, this one is, huh. Will I know someone who would die to see you then," The woman said to me as she started to drag me by my legs down the many hallways, "It is a boy who really wants a friend. But oh, someone had got the poor lad's tongue, that poor lad."

I screamed in pain as she continued dragging me, Kevin looking really happy and satisfied led the way. Finally after forever he opened a door which surprised me. It was a light room and someone was huddled in a back corner, I could tell the person was shaking. When the person heard the door opening I could see him crawling farther back against the wall, no courage at all.

Kevin carried me into the room and dragged me over to the person and threw me harshly down as he walked out and locked the door behind him. "You have one hour in here. Only one hour and then my sweet the fun begins."

I look over at the figure that did not even look up at me, I wanted to speak to the figure but I was afraid that it will upset the person. Still I must attempt to speak to the person. "Hey, are you okay?"

The person moved his head up to see me but not up to me to see his face and then all of the sudden he threw his arms around me still shaking but not making a sound. I jerked backwards but I did not move, afraid if I moved the boy would become afraid and then retreat as far away as he possibly can. He finally let go of me without letting me see his face and started to write something in the dusty floor between us. _They lied to me. _That was it, the only thing that he wrote down.

"What do you mean they lied to you? Who lied to you? What did they lie to you? Why won't you talk to me?" I said looking back at the door, but then Kevin's words came into mind.

"Can you speak?" I asked him nicely. The boy froze before facing me and I froze in shock. I could not believe who it was.

"Oh my god." Was the only thing I could say as I looked upon his bloody and bruised face. He opened his mouth for me and I could clearly see where they cut half his tongue out of his mouth. Again he started writing in the dust. T-H-E-Y-W-A-N-T-E-D-T-O. _They wanted to? They wanted to what? What is happening? What is going on?_

He started to write again, only this time using four words. T-h-e-y-w-i-l-l-k-i-l-l-y-o-u. _They will kill you. Jesus, they are going to kill me. Oh shit, what do I do, what do I do?_

"What do I do?" I asked him but looking over at him I could see that he was sleeping. I stared at him for the rest of the hour crying my eyes out the door opened and I was dragged out again, this time going to a different room. They tied me to a table and they grabbed a scalpel and I closed my eyes. I'm going to die now…well at least I wont die by the other people hands….

* * *

I'm finished with this chapter. I was going to have Sora die in this chapter but I like Sora and I wanted to give her at least two chapters. Oh can anyone figure out who the mysterious people are in this story. The woman and the boy who lost his tongue. Don't say the the boy lost his tongue and the woman is married. If there is spelling mistakes in here sorry. I'm awful as spelling and grammar. O well, please leave a review. I always liked reviews. Oh Kevin and his wife is that the same people as the ones who kidnapped the bunch oh the one who told Sora that she was going to die. I hope people were not too confused. Sorry te chapter was so short, I'll try to write longer next time. Oh...was this chapter intense? I'm not really that sure if it was or not. Oh well I'll try next chapter…

Vote: Next chapter who do you want in the chapter, character wise and what do you want to happen to the parson? No one can say Sora that one is a given already.


End file.
